


Darling

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, One Shot, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Even after hundreds of years together as vampires, they're still incredibly in love with each other. As they search for dinner in a club, Ymir admires Historia's beauty, and later she contemplates their love.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something for ME, ya know? I was listening to A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and this fic happened. I still love YumiKuri so fucking much

“Darling.”

Even from across the room filled with twisting, gyrating bodies, Historia heard her. Ymir’s lips quirked ever so slightly as Historia’s eyes lifted and met hers, and Historia sauntered back to her. The rainbow lights scattering about the room did well to hide the dark scarlet of Historia’s eyes, but Ymir could still see them. Watching Historia cut through the crowd like a knife made her tilted smile form perfectly.

“Yes, my love?” Historia asked her, still halfway across the room.

Ymir’s ears were able to perfectly pick up on the firm, beautiful tone of Historia’s voice. The loud techno music failed horribly at masking it. Ymir would be able to pick out that voice anywhere, anytime. 

“I miss you,” Ymir responded.

Historia finally stood before her. The clothing of this time really suited her; the jeans and leather jacket with the sharp heels and dark red lipstick. She looked ready to kill, and that’s what they were there to do.

“I was following a scent,” Historia explained, but she happily leaned against Ymir’s front. 

Ymir enjoyed the solid warmth of her. To everyone else, their skin felt like layers of ice, but to each other they were warm as if they still had beating hearts. Ymir loved that about them, that they felt most alive to each other.

Vampires didn’t usually travel in groups, or even pairs. They tended to be extremely antisocial. Unlike their undead kind, Ymir and Historia had bonded before their new lives, and well into their immortality. 

Usually unheard of, but it was instinct for them.

“Find anything alluring?” Ymir asked her.

Historia’s pale skin glowed underneath the strobe lights. The music was starting to get on Ymir’s nerves, but she could at least appreciate the way the atmosphere made her little lover look. Somehow, even though her heart hadn’t beat in a very long time, Ymir felt the unmistakable feeling of love in her chest.

“Nothing really,” Historia answered somewhat absently. She was staring around them, her eyes focused like the predator she was.

“We don’t have to hunt.”

Historia turned to regard her fully. “Oh?” She lifted a blonde brow and flashed her sharp teeth in a blindingly beautiful smile. Ymir’s breath caught. Unable to stop herself, she stooped lower and pulled Historia to her, devouring her with a kiss. 

Historia sighed against her mouth, like the relieved noise a human might make after sinking down into their couch following a long day. They were home to each other, together. Historia’s tongue had the sweet tang of blood, which made Ymir’s own teeth ache, but Historia herself drew forth an even deeper desire, one that only the brush of skin and fingertips could satisfy.

They drew apart, pale skin and red eyes glittering from the club lights. 

“Whoa, ladies, can I slip into the middle of this hot sandwich?”

Ymir turned curiously to the human male. He was clearly intoxicated from the blood collecting underneath his cheeks and the drumming of his heart. His blood did not smell sweet, though, and Ymir immediately scrunched her nose in disgust.

“Oh, lamb, we are much too old for you,” Historia told him sweetly. She stepped even closer, moulding their bodies together. Historia could be a little… possessive. Ymir smirked.

“Aw, come on. You both look insanely hot. Are your eyes red? Whoa. Where’d you get those contacts?”

Historia released a glittering laugh. Despite her rejection, she was only luring him in more. Vampires did that, most times without even realizing it. Humans were weak to the charms and beauty of a vampire. Ymir wanted to be done with this human and return to their apartment, where she could ravish Historia as much as she wanted and satisfy the beast inside. But she was also curious to see this interaction. 

“These aren’t contacts,” Historia told him. She grinned wider, baring her teeth. The human noticed, but he only seemed even more entranced. Now he was drunk on Historia, not alcohol. Historia crooked a finger for him to step closer, which he did eagerly. His heart was pounding with a quick, wet slosh and the scent of sweat and hormones pumped out of him. Humans were so unsightly.

“See, we’re vampires,” Historia whispered into his ear, her finger underneath his chin. He visibly paled, pupils blowing too wide. The touch of her skin paralyzed him. Beads of sweat dotted out along his forehead. “We came here for dinner, but I haven’t met anyone tasty enough. You certainly aren’t.” Historia turned to Ymir, grinning. “Isn’t that right, my love?”

Ymir smirked wickedly. “Agreed.”

Historia turned back to him. “So why don’t you return to your friends over there and tell them your bet failed?”

The spell broken, the boy stumbled back. His face fushed red with colour and he blinked in moderate confusion. “Vampires?” he asked them, laughing. “Man, y’all must be drunk! But, respect to your no. I had to try.” He laughed again, waved and then staggered away.

That was the great thing. They never really had to hide. People always thought they wore makeup or bleached their skin, and wore contact lenses and sharpened their teeth. No matter how many people they confessed the truth to, only one in a hundred would actually take it seriously. Everyone just thought they were an eccentric millennial couple.

“Had your fun?” Ymir asked her in amusement.

Historia chuckled. “I’m sure you enjoyed that more than I did. He was shuddering.”

“I’d much prefer to have you shuddering,” Ymir quipped.

Historia laughed beautifully, head thrown back. Ymir could understand how the humans felt. Just seeing her like this she felt like a blanket of lead had been thrown over her body, weighing her down. It was an intoxicating feeling.

They left the club together and retired to their apartment. They could always find one of their regular snacks in the city. Sometimes they missed the rush of a killing hunt, but these days it was just easier to drink from those willing. 

They stumbled together into their home, ripping their clothes to shreds and destroying furniture. Ymir groaned into Historia’s mouth and desperately wished she could mould them into one single being, so wanting she felt. 

They broke the bed. Again. Afterwards, they laughed together and surveyed the destruction they’d left behind. Historia’s scarlet eyes twinkled with amusement.

“We should really stop buying furniture,” Historia told her.

Ymir traced patterns across Historia’s naked back. “Mm. I’d say we should stop breaking all the furniture.”

“It’s impossible when we’re like heavy machinery in a room made of glass.”

“True.”

They fell silent. Even though they lived in the highest apartment, slight sounds from the city still trickled in. It was a mild annoyance, but Ymir could at least block it out if she focused on the sounds of her fingers sliding across Historia’s skin.

“How do we do this?” she asked eventually.

Historia shifted to look at her. “This?”

“I mean, we met over a thousand years ago, Historia. We knew each other as humans, and then as we are now. How do I still feel this way for you? I feel like the sun won’t burn my skin, but you will, simply from the force of my emotions for you.”

Historia smiled wistfully. “We didn’t reject this, that’s why.”

“Most of us completely lose the ability to feel. Sure, I don’t care about taking human life, but I certainly care about yours.”

“And I yours.”

“I love you so much, Historia.”

Historia crawled upwards to straddle her waist, then kissed her softly. Ymir ran her nails down the length of Historia’s back. “I’ve loved you for a very long time, Ymir,” she told her, “and I’ll love you for an eternity, and more.”

Ymir grinned. Nothing in her existence was as good as this, her love for Historia and the bond they shared. Not even bloodlust, which was a vampire’s most intense feeling. Thanks to Historia, Ymir still had many emotions. 

A doorbell chimed, not startling them, but bringing out eager smiles. Ymir had scented their guest way before she had reached their floor.

“You ordered a snack?” Ymir asked her.

Historia grinned. “I knew we’d be hungry after that.” Historia climbed out of bed. Her eyes passed over the ruined bed. 

In a blink Ymir was standing beside Historia, and she took her hand. “You’re my everything.”

Historia kissed her again. “Good, now let’s not make our snack wait.”

The human at the door smiled when they opened the door, despite their pale nakedness and the mess within. When she noticed the scraps of wood and metal, her blue eyes widened.

“Geez, did you have a fight in here?” she asked, in her adorable, gentle way that was concerned and a touch awed.. 

Ymir shared a look with Historia, and she wondered idly if they would ever turn this human, or simply use her until she expired of old age.

“A sex fight, yes,” Historia answered.

Their beautiful human blushed at the realization. The smell of her sweet blood made Ymir’s mouth tingle. She reached out and grabbed the human’s fragile, warm hand with her cold one, and tugged her inside. 

The door silently swung shut behind them.


End file.
